amor confuso
by yuckari
Summary: Me dejaste cuando dijiste que no lo harias, por que? y lo que es peor por que me enamore de ti? y cuando por fin encuentro de nuevo el amor regresas reclamando algo que no es tuyo o no lo se..tengo que poner en claro mis sentimientos no puedo enamorarme de dos personas... o si?
1. Chapter 1

**hola esta es una historia que traigo en la mente la otra la cancele por que se me perdieron las hojas donde las anote XD**

**los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de chinomiko :3**

hola! mi nombre es Lynner Kristen soy una chica no muy alta,delgada,con cabello mi cabello llega a la cintura y es algo ondulado es color morado claro teñido aunque amaría si fuese así por naturaleza bueno les cuento mi historia desde que soy pequeña he estado sola, debido a que mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando yo tenia 5 años mis familiares no quisieron responsabilizarse de alguien como yo claro todos tenían hijos y seria un problema estar junto con ellos o eso decían en cambio me enviaron a un orfanato donde estuve hasta los 7 años y medio por que? pues simple los padres que querían adoptar solo querían a los recién nacidos y si te llevaban siendo mayor que eso es por mucha suerte jaja supongo no tuve muchos amigos ahí siempre los adoptaban y se iban así que opte por estar sola y platicar conmigo misma supongo que por eso mismo no me adoptaron por ser una inadaptada que ironía; cuando cumplí los 7 años planee salir de ahí por mi cuenta, claro escapándome pues nunca dejarían ir a una niña de esa edad me cacharon dos o tres veces pero logre mi propósito después de eso comenze a cantar en la calle no se me daba mal así que juntaba buen dinero para comer y seguir ahorrando, cuando logre ahorrar lo suficiente conseguí una guitarra para acompañar mi canto un día me encontraba en la calle tocando cuando...

_Ey cuatro ojos danos tu dinero!-gritaba el chico tomando de la camisa al chico de lentes- no puedo mis padres me lo dieron-decía entre pequeñas lagrimas- Mira cuatro ojos si no me das el dinero te juro que no volverás a ver a tus papis-dijo riendo por el miedo de aquel-_

me acerque a ver que pasaba e intente ayudar

_oye tu! déjalo tranquilo por que no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño quieres!-dije, no me daba miedo nadie ni nada-oo mira que tenemos aquí, vas a defender al feo este?-dijo liberando de su agarre al anteojos y dirigiéndose hacia ami- Y que si es feo? eso se puede arreglar en cambio tu eres estúpido y eso no tiene remedio-vaya que si era estúpido se acerco ami con un rostro furioso por lo que dije cuando me dispuse a tomar mi guitarra para terminar estrellándola en su rostro y dejarlo en el piso mientras sus amigos solo corrían asustados- _

_estas bien? - estaba tan asustado como los demás chicos-s-si e-estoy bien - gr-gracias -dijo apenas tartamudeando- bien! emm que te párese si vamos por un helado? digo para el susto- dije hace mucho que no comía uno,no me gustaba comerlo sola- p-per...- pero nada vamos! -lo gale del brazo hasta la heladería mas cercana que encontré- _

_Yo pago no te preocupes hoy gane mucho dinero cantando así que no importa, no hay necesidad que te gastes tu preciado dinero que te dieron tus padres-dije en burla por lo que sucedió antes- oye! yo puedo gastar mi dinero el lo que quiera, solo que no quería dárselo a esos chicos-dijo un poco molesto haciendo pucheros pero mas relajado que antes- jajajja lo se solo pretendía que te relajaras seguías muy asustado bueno de que vas a querer tu helado?-dije mirando su rostro y sonriendo de lado a lado- Chocolate con galletas!- wooow yo amo ese sabor!_

_pedimos el helado cada quien pago el suyo y caminamos por el parte hasta que se hizo tarde -bueno creo que ya es tarde y tus padres deben estarte esperando-dije deteniendo mi paso- sii creo que si deben estar preocupados pero que hay de ti tu padres deben estar asustados por que aun no llegas a casa- me dijo con algo de preocupación- no te preocupes ami nadie me espera en casa, ni siquiera tengo jajajaja-dije de lo mas normal,claro ya me había acostumbrado a mi situacion- _

_Como? enserio? y donde vives-abri mis brazos como dando la bienvenida a mi dulce hogar- aquí vivo! en el parque- y tus padres?- ellos ? a allá arriba pero ya basta de tantas preguntas debes ir a casa!- Cierto! bueno adios te visitare luego, por cierto mi nombre es Kentin pero todos me llaman Ken-dijo caminando hacia atrás- jajaja fue un placer Ken me llamo Lynner pero todos m -corte en seco, si decía que todos me llamaban Lynn era mentira no tenia nadie que me llamara de esa manera- me puedes decir Lynn! -dije gritando a la distancia que el había tomado y agitando mi mano en forma de despido..._

_ahi conoci a lo que fue mi primer mejor amigo..._

**_perdón si esta algo corta voy rapido espero les haya gustado :) enserio lo espero jajaja ayer antes de dormir se me ocurrio jajaja bueno me despido bye bye cuidense!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno hola de nuevo perdón por la tardanza si alguien lee esto xD jajaja y perdón por los horrores ortográficos seré más minuciosa en eso o tratare XD empezamos!**

_**Vista de ken**_

_cuando regrese a casa mis padres estaban algo preocupados más mi madre, pues ella es una persona que se preocupa mucho por los demás y por mi más porque soy su único hijo en cuanto a mi padre pues él cree que me se defender solo así que no se preocupa demasiado _

_Dónde estabas?-pregunto mi madre con un tono de preocupación- en el parque con una nueva amiga- tu novia? ese es mi hijo-dijo con orgullo, me sonroje un poco por lo que dijo mi padre- no! b-bueno... no!-conteste lo más rápido que pude para no mal interpretar- hijo pero sabes qué hora es? es muy tarde para que un niño de tu edad ande solo por las calles-me dijo mi madre, es tan sobre protectora pero la quiero mucho- mujer! No seas escandalosa nuestro querido Kentin ya sabe cuidarse solo, no es verdad?-_

_Me miro mi padre, esperando respuesta- emmm.. Si claro me voy a mi habitación-me dirigí a las escaleras para empezar a subirlas si me quedaba ahí mi padre empezaría un interrogatorio de la chica que acababa de conocer y muy apenas y sabia su nombre- no comerás? - grito mi madre mirándome subir las escaleras- nooo ya comí además no tengo hambre gracias mamí_

_- Así le decía de cariño, me recoste en mi cama pensando en qué tipo de chica sería usted Aquella Conocí quería Verla Nuevo era Muy al Linda- me ruborize al pensar eso- quería conoserla la visitare por la mañana de nuevo-pense y procedi a dormirme _

_**Vista de lynn**_

_ese chico dijo que vendría a visitarme de nuevo jajaja eso dicen todos y nunca regresan, sería mejor no hacerme ilusiones e irme a dormir jajajja lentotes!- dije por ultimo antes de quedarme dormida en una banca que estaba en el parque; al dia siguiente, me levante por que sentí la presencia de alguien, estaba tapándome el poco sol que había- que quieres!-dije apenas abriendo los ojos para darme cuenta de quien era- Hola! buen día! tuve que buscar mucho por todo el parque antes de encontrarte-dijo muy animado y cansado a la vez_

_- ahh eres tu, no pensé que vendrías enserio-dije un poco sorprendida- pues claro que iba a venir, me pareces una persona muy amable, ademas me gustaría conocerte mas, y podríamos ser buenos amigos- dijo con un brillo en los ojos- jajaja amigos? crees en esas cosas?- me paresia tonto esa cosa de la amistad, todos terminan traicionándote ,cambiándote o dejándote y todo lo que termine en dote- pues claro! b-bueno no tengo amigos p-pero creo que tu y yo podríamos llegar a serlo- bueno, si tu lo dices-conteste algo indiferente ya sentada en la banca moviendo mis piernas adelante y hacia atrás-_

_emm s-si hasta podría llegar a presentarte a mis padres-dijo el chico sentándose a un lado mio- eso nunca! seguro si tus padres me conocen me odiarían, siempre lo hacen-dije levantándome me mi asiento como de brinco, la verdad es que ya no quería estar expuesta a la critica de los padres o gente mayor-_

_no lo creo! a mi madre seguro y le agradas, ella siempre quiso tener una niña y pues mi padre... el no ve la diferencia- b-bueno eso no importa ahora, si quieres conocerme me tendrás que acompañar-dije tomándolo del brazo con una mano y sujetando mi guitarra con la otra mano, lo lleve hasta donde usualmente toco para ganar un poco de dinero- aquí! -dije deteniéndome, por ese lugar pasaba mucha gente- q-que hacemos a-aquí?-dijo un poco asustado- robar el dinero de la gente! jajaja-_

_dije riendo al ver su expresión- p-pero yo no puedo hacer eso- dijo tratando de alejarse un poco de mi- vaya! resultaste un gallina, en fin si quieres irte y quedarte solo es tu problema o puedes ayudarme, tu decides- nooo! t-te a-ayudare- jajajaja vaya estaba realmente cayendo- bueno, así me gusta, ves a esa señora de rojo con un lujoso reloj?-el asintió con su cabeza algo temeroso- pues ve y acércate a quitarle su bolso- no creí que lo fuera a hacer , ya daba paso con sus piernas algo temblorosas hacia la señora, hasta que lo detuve- wooow si que eres tonto! enserio lo ibas a hacer? no deberías hacer caso a ese tipo de cosas solo para conseguir amistades!-le dije en tono de regaño al lo cual el bajo su cabeza-_

_p-pero es que yo quiero ser tu amigo-dijo apunto de llorar- jajaja claro que lo seras pequeñín pero no haci ademas no hago ese tipo de cosas jajajaja- le dije pequeñín pues era unos cuantos centímetros mas bajito que yo aunque era muy notorio- te traje aquí por que yo canto para ganar dinero y quiero que conozca esa parte de mi- tome mi guitarra y la puse en posición- enserio cantas?-dijo algo asombrado- pues ya veras- comenze a tocar y poco después a cantar mientras lo hacia sentía sus ojos como me miraban sorprendido, yo no cantaba tan mal después de todo, poco a poco se acercaba gente a poner dinero cerca de donde estábamos cuando termine la canción mire al lentotes- y que tal? -_

_me miro como si tuviera brillitos en los ojos- genial! cantas muy bien deberías ser profesional- lo mire apenas por su respuesta- muchas personas no quieren a niños de la calle o sin estudios sabias?- me miro y toco mi hombro- pues son tontos! algún día seras famosa ya lo veras! y yo seré tu manager- se puso los brazos en la cintura haciéndose el super héroe a lo cual comenze a reír- jajajajjaja realmente eres divertido pequeñin!-le dije poniendo una mano en mi estómago por tanto reír- oye! no soy tan pequeño-me saco la lengua-_

_Y tu también eres muy divertida y linda lynn-lo mire con sorpresa hace mucho que nadie me llamaba asi con tanta calidez y sencillez, le di una cálida sonrisa- amigos?-pregunte- amigos!- sonrió brinco gritando que por fin tenía una amiga a lo cual sonreí..._

**jajajjaja lo se estuvo muy chafa pero bueno son mis primeros caps. De mi primer fic gracias a .yui21 mi primera lectora *-* creo que te amo! jajaja bueno luego subiré mas caps. perdón si los hago muy cortos pero no los estoy escribiendo van fluyendo asi que esa es mi explicación hasta la próxima bye bye (luego empezara lo bueno) por cierto es kentinxlynnxcastiel y tal vez más? buen día noche o tardes hasta luego!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo! Jajaja aquí está el próximo cap, ya crecieron y están casi a punto de aparecer los chicos :3 solo que quise explicar un poco más de cómo es que Lynn entro a la prepa con Lentotes *o* jajajjaja por cierto también les quería contar de que creo que ya sé qué final va a tener jajaja pues dije que era de mente y según lo que se me fuera ocurriendo jajaja pero ya lo tengo y ya tengo más caps avanzados en mente y tratare de hacerlos ahorita pero mientras esto jajajjaja bien empezamos!**

_Habían pasado casi 6 meses (tenían 9 años) desde que yo y el lentotes nos conocimos (amaba decirle asi jajajajja siempre se molestaba) siempre terminaba protegiéndolo de los chicos que querían molestarlo, me visitaba seguido y me agradaba eso pues siempre me acompañaba a cantar y a tocar, a veces tomaba su flauta y me acompañaba tocando se volvió mi primer y único amigo_

_Paso un año desde entonces, para mi cumpleaños él quería celebrar en su casa pues tenía una sorpresa preparada acepte con miedo pues desde que nos conocimos nunca lo visite en su hogar y por ende no he conocido a sus padres, y esta sería la primera vez-tome mi guitarra, obvio no la dejaría ahí jajaja- me dirigí a mi trabajo, pues había conseguido un trabajo aparte de mis tocadas para poder rentar un departamento, si es que me lo permitían para eso tendría que tener un poco más de edad y conseguir un lugar cerca de aquí, no pensaba separarme de ken, me había encariñado muchísimo de el pero shhhhh! No le digan, el tonto no lo sabe , compre unas cosas cerca de mi trabajo, entre ellas pizza y galletas de chocolate de la marca favorita del lentotes, pues no podía llegar con manos vacías asi como asi, y tome camino a casa de ken (me había dado anteriormente su dirección)_

_Creo que es aquí-dije parándome frente a la puesta con pizza y bolsa en mano y mi guitara en la espalda tenía algo de miedo todavía, era una casa grande, procedí a tocar el timbre-h-hola pequeñajo!- ken se acercó a abrazarme y yo correspondí- feliz cumpleaños! , pasa!- me quite los zapatos en la entrada, parecían tener tradiciones muy raras- adelante! Lynn- cuando termine de quitarme los zapatos vi que estaba todo muy bien decorado era una casa muy elegante, demasiado diría yo – que bonita! – te lo parece?_

_-dijo el tomando las cosas que traía en las manos- si mucho, deben ser ricos no?-dije mirando cada rincón de la casa-jajajaja algo asi, mi padre es el teniente general en la militarizada, y no le va nada mal,-detrás de él vi a una señora muy bonita, era delgada, tenía cabello corto y anteojos grandes, aun asi era muy bella y vestía muy hogareña- hola pequeña! Tú debes ser lynn la amiga de mi hijo- asentí aun pasmada por su belleza- s-si yo soy Lynner Kristen mucho gusto señora mamá de kentin- se acercó hacia a mí- muchas felicidades, mi hijo estaba muy emocionado porque vinieras a celebrar tu cumpleaños, no es asi ken- se sonrojo en castaño-_

_s-si pero no exageres mamá- dio una risita su madre separándose de mi- Pues bien como sea, a empezar la celebración, solo espero disculpes a mi esposo no a podido venir-dijo un poco preocupada- no se disculpe, tan poco es necesario que venga a celebrar el cumpleaños de una extraña- _

_Conversamos comimos pizza y jugamos un buen rato yo y ken le platique a su madre que yo no tenía padres ni hogar a lo que se sorprendió mucho y se empezó a sentir triste, me ofreció su hogar pero aunque el lentotes estuviera emocionado por la idea no quería aprovecharme de tal cosa asi que lo rechaze, me la pase muy bien ese día aunque no me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños pues fue el mismo día que murieron mis padres en un accidente a causa de una tormenta eléctrica pero ese día fue maravilloso._

_Pasaron 4 años después y me entere que kentin estaba faltando a sus clases por venir a verme era una tontería! No me quedaba de otra que empezar a buscar un departamento cercano fue fácil conseguir un departamento bueno la verdad es que ken me informo que la casa de alado suya estaba siendo rentada, era mi oportunidad!, por suerte si me quisieron rentar la casa a pesar de mi edad , era de lo mejor estaba cerca de kentin y podía visitarlo en cualquier momento pues el balcón suyo y el mío se juntaban era cuestión de brincar barandales para poder estar en su casa,_

_y era lo que más quería pues en estos años que han pasado de fui dando cuenta que me enamore del cómo? Porque? Y que le veía? Pues ni yo lo se pues era un chico muy débil, "feo" según las personas aunque a mí me parecía lindo y tierno aunque nunca se quitaba los lentes y aparte de eso era muy torpe e ingenuo- me dirigí a mi balcón después de llegar de mi trabajo, cruce el barandal que había y me encontré con un cabeza de hongo "estudiando" más bien dormido sobre un libro- me puse justo enfrente de su escritorio- buuuuu!-grite con todas mis fuerzas- el del susto callo de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado-jajajajjaja debiste ver tu cara!- reía a carcajadas- oye! Lynn no es gracioso!-dijo con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos- me encantaba molestarlo, le extendí mi mano para que se levantara- jajajjaja si lo es, bueno al menos para mí jajajjaja, anda ven levántate- tomo mi mano y me galo hacia el- auch! Eso dolió- caí encima de el- ya vez te dije que no lo era- eso no es…-me detuve en seco al ver la posición en la que estábamos al parecer él también se percató porque se puso más colorado que un tomate- L-Lynn t-tu e-estas d-d-demasiado cerca- mis mejillas se tornaron carmesí- l-lose e-es tu culpa t-tonto- esta era mi oportunidad! Podía besarlo, aunque yo no sabía cómo se hacía, que tal si él se molesta y dejamos de ser amigos! No! Eso no puede pasar, me pare de inmediato- v-vaya que eres tonto, y por qué estás aquí encerrado?-_

_se levantó aun colorado- mis padres me castigaron por sacar malas notas y por faltar a clase- no te dije que ya no lo hicieras!?- lo regañe- s-si pero, no me gusta entrar a clases por que todos me molestan- va! No les prestes atención y asunto arreglado- pero me quitan mi dinero!- eso que dijo me molesto – esos idiotas! Y por qué no les dices a tus padres?- agacho la cabeza- mi padre se molestaría, dice que soy un hombre y que debo saber defenderme-_

_vaya idiotes! Aunque es un poco cierta, bueno ya lo arreglaremos, pero deja de descuidar tus estudios quieres?- está bien- dijo un poco desanimado- bueno entonces te dejo estudiar, nos vemos luego!-Salí de ahí-waaa tengo que ayudarlo, pero como mmmmmm….._

**Bueno jajaja eso es todo espero les guste :3 que creen que pasara *-*? Apunto de un beso ajajajaja luego de estos caps se pondrá mas emocionante jajajjaja ya lo verán y eso espero, trate de hacerlo un poquito más largo. Gracias a .yui21 y anti456 por leer nos vemos a la próxima jajajajaja bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Primero que nada una gran disculpa por no subir o actualizar por casi un mes o más la verdad es que no lo se XD jajaja es que he tenido bastante tarea es lo malo de estar en prepa y pues no quisiera atrasarme con la escuela, las personas que están en prepa supongo entenderán :'( además cumpli mis 17 añitos *O* ya casi soy una viejota dejada¡? xD en fin espero les guste el cap y pues nada empezamos **

Después de tanto pensar en cómo poder ayudar a ken llegue a la conclusión de meterme a estudiar, si lo que escuchan (o leen en este caso) estudiar junto con él y para eso tenía que hablar con la directora para que me diera el permiso de estudiar pues no tenía certificados de estudios y eso haría que me dijeran que tenía que cursar el 1 grado jajajaj quizá también preescolar, no quise contarle a ken nada pues no quería ilusionarlo, pues no estaba segura que si me aceptarían o no, aparte si llegaban a hacerlo, quería que fuese una sorpresa, pedí premiso para faltar en el trabajo aunque eran muy estrictos me lo permitieron, pues yo siempre era muy puntual a todo lo que me pedían, me dirigí a la escuela esa en la que estudiaba Ken "Sweet Amoris" asi se llamaba, aunque tarde un poco en encontrarla logre llegar sana y salva, entre y me dirigí a una sala que decía "delegados" estaba cerca y vistosa del pasillo y supuse que alguien ahí sabría dónde encontrar a la directora

-_**con permiso.. Buenos días!**_ -abrí la puerta para luego ver a un chico rubio que estaba de espaldas acomodando algunos papeles_- __**Buenos días, en que puedo ayudarte?**_-se voltio para verme a la cara y mostrarme una sonrisa, era un muchacho guapo más alto que yo, iba muy bien vestido, bueno para el tema escolar jajaja, pues llevaba una camisa lisa color blanco unos pantalones color kaki y una corbata azul muy claro que contrastaba con su ropa, si bien llevara un chalequillo diría que se tratase de un licenciado de esos que trabajan en empresas grandes-

_**A.. Sí! Busco a la directora del instituto, necesito hablar con ella , quisiera inscribirme al plantel**_-le dije sonriendo de igual manera- _**a pues si es eso yo puedo realizar tu papeleo y después pasárselo a la directora**_-lo detuve- _**no, es que es necesario hablar con ella pues tengo que explicarle una situación muy complicada y ella será la única que podrá aceptar o rechazar mi inscripción**_ -_**mmmm**_- dudo un poco_**- bien la directora está en la sala de profesores te llevo, solo espera**_- espere a que terminara de acomodar unos papeles y que cerrara la sala con llave- _**vamos!-**_

_**Está bien.**_.- lo seguí al parecer no era tan lejos d, solo estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la sala anterior- _**aquí es**_ – abrió la puerta_**- con su permiso, directora, alguien quiere hablar con usted**_-la directora era algo anciana, vestía una falda rosa que combinaba con su chaleco, pues claro como no a de combinar también era el mismo tono rosa,-

entré, no sin antes decir con permiso, era importante que tuviera modales y poder quedar bien con la directora- _**Con premiso….**_- la directora hizo una señal de que podía pasar y que el delegado se retirara-_**bueno de que quería hablarme señorita?**_- hiso una pausa como preguntando mi nombre_**- Lynner me llamo Lynner señorita directora…**_- jajajjaja señorita? jajaja esa ni yo me la creí podría ser todo menos una señorita, si bien parecía tener más de unos 100 años– _**lo que venía a hablar o preguntar como guste tomarlo era sobre inscribirme a este instituto**_ **– pues claro con las calificaciones suficientes puede entrar-**_** bueno es que hay un problema**_ –la detuve_**- el problema es que yo no tengo estudios de primaria y secundaria, ni siquiera de prescolar**_**- no señorita!, lo siento pero no podemos aceptar gente sin estudios, esta escuela es una de las más prestigiosas del estado y no podemos permitirnos rebajarnos a ese nivel-**

me dijo en forma de presumo, no creo que sea tan prestigiosa tal escuela, pues cuando preguntaba cómo llegar nadie sabía (hice un pequeño gesto poco visible a la vista)- _**lo sé, y no pretendo desprestigiar a esta escuela, quisiera que me aceptara sé que puedo o estoy al nivel de los alumnos que aquí estudian, si tan solo pudiera demostrárselo con algún examen o prueba que guste aplicarme, ahí usted vera mi nivel de entendimiento de todas las materias que aquí se imparten, solo deme una oportunidad**_- la directora se quedó pensando un momento, mientras yo cruzaba los dedos para tener un poco de suerte aunque no creyese en eso si realmente funcionaba lo necesitaría, después de lograr aclarar sus ideas me dio una respuesta-

_**Bien, te aremos una prueba, con la condición de que tu promedio deba ser mayor a 85 o no aceptare que estudies aquí, entendido?**_- me pareció excelente asi que di un pequeño brinco de alegría, por fin podría estudiar con mi lentotes- _**si! Es un trato!**_ dije alegre- **bueno puede retirarse señorita, que tengo cosas importantes que hacer, por cierto la prueba será el lunes próximo a las 8:00 de la mañana este puntual**- _**si! Seré muy puntual! **_–Dije antes de salir de la sala, cuando iba de camino a casa me di cuenta que unos tipos estaban molestando a alguien, me acerque a ver qué pasaba, con lo que me cae mal que molesten a los más pequeño-

_**oigan ustedes! Déjenlo tranquilo**_!- me miraron con rabia de pies a cabeza- _**ooo pero mira que belleza! No te gustaría pasear con nosotros?**_- me enfureció tanto lo que dijo que me disponía a darle una paliza cuando me percaté de que al chico que molestaban era a mi come galletas andante, eso me enfureció aún más-_**Ken, otra vez metiéndote en problemas?**_, -mire a los chicos- _**más vale que lo dejen tranquilo o si no…- **_se me acercaron, y un chico me tomo de la cintura_**- y si no que muñeca? Nos vas a golpear?**_- antes de que pudiera articular una palabra Ken se acercó con intenciones de golpear al chico que me tomaba de la cintura, pero no tuvo suerte este se volteo y golpeo su rostro dejándole un ojo morado y quebrando sus lentes_**- que pretendías defenderla?**_- dijo el chico que lo golpeo- _**Pero si no eres más que un enano debilucho**_-

sin darse cuenta le di una patada en la cara - _**no lo vuelvas a tocar oíste?**_ _**y ustedes qué? Quieren también una patada donde ni sus madres podrán sobarles?-**_se me quedaron mirando sin decir ni una sola palabra, sabían que iba enserio-vámonos Ken, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- le tendí una mano para que se levantara y el correspondió, estaba llorando-

(ya caminando) -_**no deberías llorar por esas cosas**_- el intentaba quitarse las lágrimas que salían de sus pequeños ojos, pero cuando lograba deshacerse de todas salían más y muy apenas caminaba, pues con sus lentes rotos supongo no veía nada, parecía borracho jajajaja- _**es que tienen razón ni siquiera puedo protegerte soy un debilucho y enano**_- awww me encantaría que me defendiera pero lo que más me gustaría es que nunca le pasara nada-

_**jajaja es por eso? Son unos tontos además eran muchos que no viste? Era imposible que pudieses con todos!**_ -trate de animarlo- _**mira cuando lleguemos a casa te curare esas heridas tan feas, el morado no te va bien jajaja**_ - el me miro un poco más tranquilo- **oye! Veras que un día te podre proteger de cualquiera que te haga daño, ya no serás tu quien me defienda, lo prometo!-** _**jajaja vale vale**_!- cuando llegamos a casa en la puerta estaba parado un señor muy musculoso, pantalones militares, botas y una camisa negra al cuerpo es lo que vestía_**- que te paso soldado!**_- era el padre de Ken lo había conocido ya hace tiempo pero solo un par de veces había logrado hablar con él, aunque él no estuviese de acuerdo con nuestra amistad, trabajaba en una escuela militar, tengo entendido que tenía uno de los rangos más altos de ahí, a decir verdad no conozco de eso, pero a causa de su trabajo estaba poco tiempo con su familia-

_**emm yooo….-**_él no podía responder, su padre era muy estricto y si le contaba lo sucedido lo más posible es que se molestase y lo castigue de por vida_**- unos chicos nos atacaron, y ken me defendió de todos, verdad que si?**_- fue lo que se me ocurrió para tratar de escudarlo frente a su padre _**–siii! Si eso fue**_- al parecer entendió la situación y me siguió la corriente- _**y por qué tienes el ojo morado? Y tus lentes rotos?**_-pregunto dudoso y no muy convencido**- pues porque**_….- __**porque lo golpearon eran muchos y lo tomaron por detrás a traición, pero vieran como quedaron aquellos chicos jajaja no podían ni moverse de la paliza que les dio el lentotes**_- le di una palmadita a Ken en la espalda, su padre me miro feo olvide que odia que le ponga apodos a su hijo- _**jejejeje si**_ –rio secamente ken**- bueno me enorgullezco de ti soldado! Y tu niña deja de llamar a mi hijo de esa manera es ofensivo y también deja de interrumpir a la gente que es de mala educación**- _**SI SEÑOR**_! – lo salude como un soldado lo hace aunque él lo tomase por respeto yo lo tomaba de burla- bueno me voy –y se dirigió a su casa-

_**Ven vamos a curarte**_- como su casa estaba a lado de la mía, fuimos a mi casa entro y le indique que se sentase en un pequeño sillón que se encontraba detrás de la mesa y me dirigí por mi botiquín de emergencia que estaba en el cuarto de baño y me senté en la mesa delante del sillón- _**wooow sí que te dieron duro! Jajaja**_- le dije empezando a curar su herida_**- oye no te burles! Rompieron hasta mis lentes y no veo casi nada**_- me parecía algo gracioso que no viera, me burle un poco haciendo unas cuantas caras raras y confirmando que definitivamente no veía bien_**- jajaja enserio tanto necesitas tus lentes?**_ **– si los necesito, ni siquiera te puedo ver bien**- _**enserio y quieres que me acerque un poco más?**_

- acerque mi rosto al suyo tanto que pude sentir su respiración, me encantaría besarlo pero sería imposible no puedo hacer eso- _**no te burles de mi**_ – hiso un puchero, algo sonrojado al sentir mi rostro cerca del suyo- _**bueno vale vale**_- y asi la pasamos él se fue a su casa y yo me propuse a estudiar,

como ya era fin de semana solo me quedarían dos días para ponerme al corriente con todo para pasar mi examen, se preguntaran como lo lograría si no tengo estudios? , Pues fácil como siempre estaba sola en el orfanato no me quedaba de otra más que leer los libros que tenían ahí, eran muchos de muchas materias, colores y hasta sabores! Jajaja ok eso no, pero pues como aún era pequeña comprendía más fácilmente lo que leía o bien se me quedaba fácil, dicen que cuando eres menor captas más rápido que cuando eres mayor, no sé por qué pero eso dicen, (en el orfanato no enseñaban nada pues los niños que había ahí no coincidían en edades y era más que difícil estar con uno y con otro, aparte de que siempre se iban con alguna familia y todos los esfuerzos por enseñar eran en vano)

Cuando por fin llego el día tan esperado para mi me levante temprano tome una ducha y procedí a vestirme llevaba una camisa cuadrada de color azul claro y una falda negra con medias largas hasta las rodillas del mismo color, unos tenis simples y el cabello suelto, no me gustaba complicármela con mi cabello, tome unas gafas, pues supuse que las ocuparía, tendría que leer por un par de horas, seguro me arderían los ojos de tanto leer, concentrada en un mismo papel

Fui al instituto y me dirigí al patio dado que nadie estaba en la sala de delegados, ni en la sala de profesores y se me había olvidado preguntar dónde se daría acabo mi examen- _**emmmm donde demonios será? Y el delegado? No se supone que estaría en su respectiva sala? Que nadie viene aquí o qué? Prestigiosa escuela si como no (lo último lo dije entre dientes)**_-sin darme cuenta choque con alguien_**- oo perdón! No me fije**_- al voltear a ver quién era, me encontré con un chico o chica (por su cabellera tan larga no se distinguía de que genero era), de cabello rojo hasta los hombros con una mirada fría y calculadora que te erizaba la piel, sus ojos eran grises y por su vestimenta era fácil darse cuenta que era el/la chic mal de la escuela o eso pretendía al menos_**- te más cuidado niña!**_- su comentario me fastidio un poco- _**siempre con tan buenos modales?-**_

Me di cuenta que definitivamente era un chico, por su voz gruesa y de conquistador era una combinación de rudeza y sensualidad o yo que sé, él sonrió de medio lado tan sexy y arrogante, que acaso los chicos de aquí son todos lindos y unos personajes? Raro no? -_** algo asi, soy Castiel**_**- hola me llamo Lynner y estoy buscando al maldito delegado que no aparece por ningún lado y por su culpa llego tarde a mi examen, de casualidad sabes dónde podría estar?**-

Volvió a su mirada seria- _**el delegaducho de cuarta? No sé, nunca se encuentra ahí**_- eso me suponía- _**me lo imagine llevo buscándolo casi 20 minutos, ya casi se acaban mis PA por culpa suya! bueno entonces me dirías con quien podría encontrarme para buscar información sobre un examen?**_- **tus qué?, que me crees que soy? Tu mapa o qué?**- bufo molestó-_**nada, olvídalo y no solo me pareció, que tenías cara de brújula, pero en fin de todos modos gracias, me las arregle sola no necesito estar lidiando con gente que no sabe ni dar una dirección bye**_- me fui moviendo mi mano en forma de despido y entre por el pasillo buscado una y otra vez de aula en aula hasta que encontré a la directora que me esperaba con una cara de pocos amigos-

_**Llega tarde señorita!**_- estaba enojada con esos gritos cualquiera se asustaría- _**lo siento, pero no me informo donde presentaría mi examen y llevo más de 30 min buscando al delegado para que me proporcionara esa información pero no se encuentra por ningún lado**_- suspiro sabía que era cierto_**- bueno tiene razón tome asiento y comience su examen…**_

**Hola de nuevo trate de hacerlo un poco más largo espero les parezca bien como quedo me esforcé mucho, dejen reviews para saber si les está gustando y seguirlos pido disculpas de nuevo por tardarme tanto aunque solo sean dos lectoras quienes ven esto pero saben que las aprecio mucho y no me olvido! Las quiero **** que tengan buenos días/ tardes o noches y mucha suerte bye bye \(*o*)/ ya apareció el señor Castor y el ninja! Que se acaba mis pa ¬¬ a por cierto y por ultimo puse una nueva forma de lectura para que fuese mas entendible con negrita están los diálogos de los personajes y lo demás es narración y pensamiento espero les guste si no me avisan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola primero que nada perdon por otra vez tardar mucho al subir capitulo XD solo que ya estamos a últimos días y me tengo que apurar para que no me reprueben y no tener que ir en diciembre gracias por leer y empezamos**

Aunque llegue tarde al examen me permitieron realizarlo fueron casi 2 horas de leer y contestar por suerte eh podido contestar todo sin dejar nada a medias, creo que me ira bien pero ya solo el tiempo dirá si es cierto o no, tras terminar el examen Salí del aula donde estaba y me dirigí al patio ahí se encontraba el chico con el que me tope la primera vez de cabello rojo brillante el que se creía rudo

_**-hola, de nuevo**_ –dije un tanto cortante-_** hola pequeñaja Ya terminaste de buscar cosas?**_-dijo cruzado de brazos- **sí, ya termine y tú ya terminaste de ser tan arrogante**_**?**_- dije retativa a lo que el sonrió de medio lado- _**jajaja la pequeñaja tiene agallas, que interesante**_- **pues para que veas, no me dejo de nada ni de nadie**- _**jajajjaja me agradas pequeña**_ – sonrió de medio lado para después volverse a cruzar de brazos- _**y qué? Estudiaras aquí o por qué vienes?-**_**si, que no es obvio?** **Bueno luego platicamos tengo que regresar al trabajo nos vemos rojito**-

Me despedí como la primera vez y me dirigí al trabajo lo más rápido que pude por suerte no me tope a ken porque me preguntaría que hacia ahí y no sabría qué contestar cuando termine mis horas de trabajo fui directamente a mi casa quedaron que me llamarían para hacerme saber de mis resultados y por ende si me permitirían asistir a "la prestigiosa escuela esa".

Me di una ducha rápida y me puse mi pijama *un camisón y un pantalón largo nada sexy* al haberse secado mi cabello fui a mi balcón y brinque la rejilla que me separa de la persona que más amo aunque sea una idiota, al ver que no estaba por ninguna parte supuse que estaba cenando con su familia por lo que decidí esperar recostada en su cama –

Su cama es tan cómoda –dije estirándome un poco- y tiene un olor delicioso a galletas de chocolate típico del gafotas sin darme cuenta me quede dormida

**Vista Ken**

-_**gracias mamá, me voy a mi cuarto**_- después de la cena tome un paquete de mis galletas favoritas y subí a mi habitación para mi sorpresa cuando abrí la puerta y mire mi cama Lynn estaba acostada en ella, quise moverla pero al parecer se había quedado dormida abrazando una de mis almohadas- _**ey lynn despierta**_- dije moviéndola muy despacio, a lynn se le había hecho costumbre brincar la pequeña rejilla de entre nuestros balcón que dividía nuestras habitaciones,

Ella se veía tan linda dormida, tan tranquila no se parecía nada a cuando estaba despierta, enojona y siempre gastándome bromas pesadas aunque asi la quería- _**vamos Lynn no puedes quedarte dormida en mi cama**_- se movio, lo cual me asusto un poco- _**shh deja de molestar! Y mejor ven y dame un be…**_.-sonó el teléfono proveniente de la casa de lynn lo cual no me dejo escuchar lo que quería decir_**- lynn suena tu teléfono!**_-

**queee!** –se levantó de golpe y cayo de la cama se levantó lo más rápido que pudo a cruzar la rejilla para contestar el teléfono que ya había dado 3 timbrazos –e_**e? Si? Que? Enserio?...genial! **_–dio algunos brincos –_**si mañana mismo estaré ahí!, sin falta lo juro, bueno**_ _**asi quedamos llevare todo**_- termino la llamada, me puse un poquito triste quizá consiguió una cita con algún chico ella es muy linda-

_**Vista Lynn**_

-me llamaron por fin terminaron de revisar mi examen de evaluación y resulta que pase con excelencia , no puedo creerlo, mañana tengo que llevar papelería y podre comenzar mis clases, corrí de nuevo a donde estaba Ken que parecía un poco ido- _**me aceptaron!**_ –**asi? Que bien**-dise desanimado- _**que? No te alegras?**_ –**claro que me alegro solo ten cuidado con ese chico, quieres?**- **pero que podría hacerme?-** pregunte confundida- **los chicos de ahora son un poco raros y no quiero que se propase contigo**- me quede más que confundida hasta que agarre la onda-

_**jajaja pero que cosas dices? Jajaja que tonto eres gafotas! No te conté!, me inscribí a tu instituto para poder estar contigo pero para eso tome un examen y me han llamado para infórmame que pase**_ _**jajajja no saldré con ningún chico tontito**_!- alzo la mirada para verme a los ojos **– enserio? Entonces?...-**papelería- **estarás conmigo!? Genial!**-dijo más animado- _**jajajjaja si ya veremos si tenemos las mismas clases, ahora si nadie te podrá molestar conmigo a tu lado**_- **jejeje si, aunque me hubiese gustado ser yo el que te defienda**-

_**nos defenderemos el uno al otro te parece**_- frote su cabello despeinándolo un poco- **vale! Y oye Lynn que estabas soñando?-**me quede pensando un poco después de razonar y recordar lo que dije medio dormida- _**nada, más bien no recuerdo nada! Adiós tengo que dormir, mañana será mi primer dia de preparatoria, nos vemos!**_

Al día siguiente tuve que levantarme temprano y juntar la papelería que me pedían para ponerla en mi mochila para entregarla al llegar me di un baño rápido y me cambie me puse rapa muy normal unos Jean negros, una blusa lila con holanes al frente (blusa Lysandro cap 15)era muy femenina para mi gusto pero era un caso especial y unos converse negros aaa no podían faltar mis guantes negros! Esos siempre los traía conmigo, al terminar me dirigí a la habitación de Kentin el cual al parecer ya estaba listo nos fuimos a la escuela juntos platicando de tonterías y momentos vividos nunca nos aburríamos siempre había un tema de conversación al llegar nos separamos y me dirigí a la sala de delegados a entregar mi papelería-

_**hola buenos días?**_ –me sonrió**- creo que no nos hemos presentado mi nombre es Nathaniel el delegado principal para servirte**- _**un gusto Nathaniel vengo a entregar la papelería y también vengo por mis horarios**_-estire mi mano para mostrarle mis papeles y el los tomo-_** a si un momento**_- estaba examinando mis papeles- _**asi que eres la chica que saco excelencia en un examen general no?**_-decía mientras terminaba de acomodar los papeles_**-**_

_**jejeje si supongo soy yo, mi nombre es Lynner**_- **Sorprendente** **mucho gusto, termine, tus papeles están correctamente solo faltaría una foto pero esa puedes traerla en otro momento si gustas, aquí están tus horarios y un pequeño mapa del instituto para que te guíes o si gustas puedo dar un tour por la escuela**- me dijo sonriendo de lado a lado mientras atrás de el aparecía una chica muy linda (cabello café, ojos azules al igual que su blusa y una falda blanca) ella parecía un poco molesta- _**no te preocupes , ya tengo alguien que me de ese tour pero de todos modos muchas gracias en fin me retiro…**_

**ese Nathaniel es un loquisho queriéndose ligar luego luego a nuestra Lynn no crees? xDDD jajaja nel el solo quería ser servicial supongo hasta aquí lo dejo que tengo que dormir, cuídense porfa no me maten, ya casi salgo de vacaciones lo que significa que subiere más seguido! **** Suerte cuídense buenas noches, días o tardes depende y gracias por leer y por los reviews a mis queridas lectoras las amo mucho! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hoy hubo dia libre! Yeih asi que les traigo continuación y me alegra que les este gustando tanto como ami :3 empiezo**

_Al salir de la sala de delegados sentí una mirada asesina en mi espalda la ignore y me dirigí a buscar a mi pequeño gafotas para que me dijera donde estaba mi primera clase y con suerte tocaría con él,, al salir me encontré con una libreta supuse se le había caído a alguien, la tome y la puse en mi mochila, no tenía tiempo de buscar a su propietario, camine por los pasillos y por accidente tropecé con un chico a su parecer, vestia de una manera muy peculiar y no solo eso sino su forma de hablar y sus ojos de diferente color uno verde y otro color ámbar lo hacían algo raro pero único supongo_

-_**lo siento, no me fije**_ – me tendió la mano para poder levantarme- _**no se preocupe señorita, igual yo estaba un poco despistado, y es que como he perdido algo lo he estado buscando y no lo encuentro por ninguna parte**_- cuando dije eso inmediatamente busque en mi mochila-_** será que buscas esto?**_-volvió la mirada al objeto que le mostraba_**- si es exactamente eso**_-sonrió para luego tomarlo_**- gracias bella dama**_- me beso la mano en forma de agradecimiento, quien era el o de dónde? Mejor dicho de que época, igual eso hiso que me sonrojara un poquito –

_**Oye! Lysandro que haces aquí con esta pequeñaja?-**_ al voltear me di cuenta que era Castiel- **con quién?, aaa esta bella dama? Pues he tropezado con ella y me ha ayudado encontrar mi libreta**-

_**Bella dama? Jajajjaja no hablamos de la misma chica**_- se burlo a carcajadas- **idiota!**- _**pues que no eres más que una tabla de planchar**_- **y tu un nalgas de pollo! Estaré falta de pecho pero tu estas falto de cerebro**- el albino miraba nuestra discusión algo confuso-**que digiste plancha**- _**mi nombre es Lynner un gusto tú has de ser Lysandro**_- **exactamente al parecer ya se conocían o me equivoco**

_**No no te equivocas, nos conocimos ayer**_- lysandro miro a su amigo- _**la acabas de conocer y ya le estas faltando al respeto?-**_ **no es mi culpa que sea tan molesta**-cruzo los brazos- _**disculpe a mi amigo señorita él es asi, es su forma de expresarse, pero usted esta buscando algo no?**_-

_**siii estoy buscando a un chico quisiera saber si lo conocen es un poco mas bajo que yo, cabello cafe oscuro, gafas, sueter verde con una franja, cabello a hongo…**_-el albino se puso a pensar- **emm no no lo conozco y tu castiel**- **aaaa si claro es el enano gafotas que se sienta delante de ti**-mire al pelirojo algo enojada- _**la única que puede llamarlo de esa manera soy yo asi que cuida tus palabras**_- me miro divertido- **si no que?**-a lo lejos se escuchó un grito que hiso que me detuviera a lo que iba a hacer_**- Lynnnn!**_-llego corriendo y topo conmigo –

_**hola! Ken te estaba buscando**_-dije revolviendo su cabello **– enserio? Ya terminaste de hacer los tramites? Quieres que te muestre la escuela**_?- __**jajaja si y claro, nos vemos chicos,lysandro gracias por intentar ayudar y Castiel, nada**__**adiós**_- me fui siguiendo a Ken-

**Mira este es mi horario**- se lo di a ken- _**woow pero si te tocan las mismas clases que ami**_!- _lo dices enserio?_-seguiamos caminando- _**aaa pero a quien tenemos aquí? Al gafotas idiota! Viniste a darnos más de tu dinero?**_- decía una chica rubia junto con sus 2 amigas una asiática y otra castaña eran bonitas pero no les permitiría que llamaran asi a ken yo solo tengo ese derecho_**-que dijiste rubia tonta?**_- me miro la chica – _**aaa trajiste a una amiguita o una guarda espaldas? Que gallina eres!**_-

_**no Lynn no les hagas nada no vale la pena- que no vale la pena dijiste? Acabo de escuchar que te quitan tu dinero**_- _**owww que me vas a hacer? Acusarme con tu mami**_-puso su cara de princesita asustada, que sarcástica- _**jajaja no algo mejor**_ –me acercaba poco a poco mientras ken trataba de sostenerme para que no hiciera alguna locura, logre soltarme- _**escúchame remedo de princesa, vine aquí para asegurarme que tontas como tu dejaran de molestar a este chico**_-

(si lo sé, lo puse en vergüenza pero no sabía que decir)-ella me iba a dar una cachetada cuando la detuve y sostuve su brazo tan fuerte que seguro le dejaba un moretón estaba casi suplicando que la soltara- _**mira por hoy dejare aquí las cosas pero espero y dejes de estar molestando porque yo estaré aquí para cuando trates de hacer y ustedes dos! No me contendré, ken vámonos!**_-nos _abrimos paso a lo que parecía una multitud esperando una pelea aunque no les daría el gusto de que me corrieran el primer dia de clases- _

_Pasaron las semanas en las cuales conocí a nuevas personas, entre ellas a iris(una chica de cabello naranja muy amable),violeta( una chica muy tímida y tierna),peggy (la chica que decía que yo era una premisia para su periódico escolar, la verdad no se que significa eso),kim (una chica muy alta y bonita algo ruda me agradaba su actitud) Melody (la chica con la que me tope el primer dia en la sala de delegados) Karla,Charlotte,Li y Amber el trio de tontas que molestaban a mi querido gafotas y por ultimo pero no menos importante a mi querida amiga Rosalya ella era muy bella con gran forma de vestir es novia del hermano del albino Lysandro y aunque tiene ideas muy alocadas la quiero mucho, _

_me había convertido en alguien que acostumbraba a ayudar a las personas y estar de un lado a otro por los pasillos Amber era la hermana de Nahtaniel el delegado por lo que quiera a toda costa hacerme la vida imposible reclamándole que yo la molestaba y cosas por el estilo por suerte el conocía a su hermana y no le creía_

_Un dia al ir a la escuela sola porque al parecer ken no estaba pues tenía su ventana cerrada y no quería tocar no quise molestarlo se es que se había quedado dormido; llegue y divise a la rubia esa, Amber con sus amigas me veían extraño seguro se traían algo entre manos_

**-Que me miras tonta?- **me acerque y mire de frente_**- al parecer no vienes con tu noviecito el gafotas-**_ dijo novio? Bueno no me molesto_**- y que si no viene conmigo se quedó dormido ahora**_-_**segura que es eso? O ya te dejo? Jajajjaja tonta ni siquiera el te quiso**_!- después de decir eso tomaron camino para sus respectivos salones, me quede pensando en lo que dijeron era solo un estúpido comentario como los de siempre o tenía algo que ver?;

No deje que me afectara y seguí el día normal escuela y trabajo ya luego llegaría para ver cómo estaba ken, para mi sorpresa al llegar y brincar la rejilla como de costumbre el ventanal estaba cerrado, me asuste un poco – (segura que es eso? O ya te dejo? Jajajjaja tonta ni siquiera el te quiso) esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza, sacudí mi cabeza para tratar de borrar aquellos pensamientos y aunque no me gustaba visitar la casa de ken desde la puerta decidí hacerlo-(ding dong) toque el timbre e inmediatamente la madre de ken abrió la puerta- _**hola querida! Que te trae por aquí?**_- **eeeh-eh- yo quería saber por qué Ken no fue a la escuela ahora**-cruze los dedos detrás de mi espalda con esperanza de recibir una respuesta razonable- _**eh? No te dijo? Se fue ya no ira a esa escuela y no estará aquí viviendo…-**_al oir eso no la deje terminar y respondi rápido- _**aah tal vez se le olvido, pero gracias hasta luego**_- me fui lo mas rápido que pude a mi habitación, _**de verdad Kentin se había ido? Se había hartado de estar cerca de mi?, tal vez fue que se molestó por gastarle tantas bromas, o simplemente no me quería?, que tonta el nunca dijo que me quisiera**_-las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas una tras otras, cayendo como lava que quemaba mi rostro con solo sentirlas, termine quedándome dormida-

**Buenos días Castiel**-dije decaída y sin ninguna gana de pelear- **hola pequeñaja que te pasa, descubriste ya no hay remedio para que te crezcan…-**dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado- **basta Castiel no tengo animos**-_**buuuu que aguafiestas, que te pasa?-**_ **nada que realmente te interese**-me fui como alma en pena_**-hola linda damisela**_- _**hola**_- y seguí caminando- _**que te pasa? Puedo ayudarte en algo**__?_- no nada Lysandro pero muy amable- me marche de nuevo- _**Lynner! Qué bueno que te encuentro podrías ayudarme a busc….-**_**ahora no Iris!-**

Seguí asi casi por 3 semanas hasta que recordé mi vida en el orfanato cuando ya no se me podía desilusionar pues sabía que todos decían mentiras y terminaban dejándote sola me anime y seguí adelante con mis estudios ya estaba avanzada y no pensaba salirme me superaría y seguiría con lo que me gustaba tocar guitarra y cantar, paso tiempo y me llevaba "mejor" con Castiel y Lysandro ya que ellos tocaban y componían canciones un día me descubrieron tocando una melodía creada por mí y pidieron que estuviera con ellos ya se había sabido que Kentin se había marchado y por ende dejo de ser mi amigo-

**Entonces? Si iras ami casa esta noche pequeñaja?**-me pregunto Castiel- _**tendré que faltar al trabajo, además quien me asegura que estaré segura en la casa de un pervertido como tú!?-**_ me gustaba molestarlo, volteo el rostro para que no viera su expresión la cual estaba segura era de enojo- _**ni que estuvieras tan buena!- **_

_**Al menos mejor que tu sí!**_ –el albino nos detuvo- **ya tranquilos los dos, no te preocupes yo estare ahí y me asegurare de que Castiel no te haga nada**- **jajajjaja ok mi noble caballero y guarda espaldas! Entonces a las 5 en casa del nalgas de pollo**- dije y antes de que Castiel respondiera me fui a mi casa**- esa chica!-** dijo Castiel apretando el puño- **jajaja ella es muy divertida, me alegro que haya mejorado su estado de ánimo**-el albino sonreía aliviado- **naa pues no se ami me da igual-** _**acepta que te gusta más asi, nunca te había visto tan alegre antes y menos después de lo que… ya sabes**_- el pelirojo se sonrojo un poco**- no se qué insinúas pero no es verdad, no vayas a faltar que tenemos que ensayar para la próxima semana**- dijo para después caminar hacia la salida,(a que se referia castiel? Fácil habían conseguido hacer algunas presentaciones en bares)- claro, no faltare

Llego la hora indicada y tome mi guitarra y me dirigí a casa de Castiel toque el timbre y el salió debo admitir que se veía lindo, guapo o como sea llevaba un pantalón negro entubado, converse rojos y una camisa negra al cuerpo hasta los hombros rota como si hubiese sido mordida o arrancada a la fuerza su cabello estaba atado es una media coleta estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta- **que? Piensas pasar o quieres quedarte a desnudarme con la mirada?**-sonrió de medio lado y yo me sonroje**- que estúpido**!-pase nunca antes había estado ahí su casa era muy grande bueno al menos para una sola persona ahí podrían vivir al menos 5 personas más tengo entendido que Castiel vive solo pues sus padres siempre están de viaje y solo vive con su perro

**Y Lysandro?-**pregunte mientras miraba el interior de su casa, era muy moderna-**aun no llega**- se tiro al sillón- **bueno esperemos entonces**- _**ok no a de tardar**_- platicamos una que otra cosa de música de nuestra banda favorita "winged skull" peleamos hasta que pasaron casi 2 horas aun no llegaba Lysandro, Castiel se paro y saco unas cervezas del refrigerador – **quieres?** – me acerco una mientras el bebía un trago de la suya**- No yo no tomo ni fumo**- _**una no te hara daño- como sabes?**_- dije en eso sonó el celular de castiel era mensaje, tomo el cel y lo vio- _**quien es? Alguna novia tuya, que quiere que te hagas cargo de su hijo?**_ – me fulmino con la mirada_**- bueno ya me callo, aunque no dudo que algún dia te pase**_- me volvió a fulminar con la mirada- _**es Lysandro no va a venir **_– **queeee? Enserio?-** hice un gesto con la cabeza de fastidio, claro había estado esperando por más de 2 horas a Lysandro para que al final decidiera no venir- **anda tomate una cerveza ahorita ensayamos**- mi fastidio era tanto que la tome y de una se fue a dos y de dos a tres y tres cuadro y ya saben me puse hasta las chanclas

-**s**abes! No extraño a ese estúpido gafotas!, es mas yo misma lo hubiese dejado- castiel me veía y se burlaba por mi estado- _**de que te ríes? Sabes! Si se atreve a regresar ese estúpido lo golpeare hasta dejarle los ojos morados, yo lo amaba y el que se va y me deja sola como todos**_- me intente parar del suelo donde estaba sentada pero era obvio que ni el equilibrio ni la cordura podía mantener al pararme iba a tropezar a lo que castiel me tomo de la cintura y empecé a llorar-

**por qué castiel? Por qué me dejo cuando dijo que no lo haría**- me tomo más fuerte_**- deja de hablar de ese idiota! Que no vez que me lastimas**_- estaba segura que estaba igual o más borracho que yo- **sabes nunca tuve el valor para besarlo, creí que si lo hacía me abandonaría y termino haciéndolo igual-** acerco su rostro al mío, casi podía sentir su respiración chocando con la mía-**me molesta que mires a alguien tan patético como el y no te des cuenta de lo que siento por ti! Eres tan idiota-que? Escuche bien?**

**- eres tan idiota,despistada,torpe y algunas veces molesta, aun asi no entiendo por qué si eres asi me tienes que gustar tanto, tu sonrisa , tus ojos tu cabello, que tienes tu que no tenga alguien más!**- ese era castiel sus palabras eran una combinación de rudeza y ternura unidas quien sabe cómo**- me gustas idiota!**- me grito para después unir sus labios con los míos en un beso lleno de rudeza, desesperación y yo no me negué, tal vez estaba dolida y quería una venganza o tal vez tan sorprendida de lo que Castiel decía o demasiado borracha no lo se, pero termine por corresponder sus besos algo torpe claro, era mi primer beso fui algo torpe al seguir su ritmo era tan brusco pero tierno…-**Ca-castiel**- dije apenas separándome de el pues no podía respirar se me había acabado el aire en ese beso tan intenso **– por favor quédate**…

_**Wooooow *O* castor ¡ bueno hasta aquí lo dejo para hacerla de emoción , lo se soy cruel XD gracias por comentar **____** escribí mucho lo hice a la carrera si que si hay muchas faltas de horrografia perdón en fin me despido byebye!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Vale vale matenme si quieren xDDDD me he tardado mucho es subir cap lo se pero la gueva es muchisisisisisima XDD en cambio me e puesto a leer algunos de los fic que aquí se publican y me encantan! :3 bueno sin mas rodeos empezemos**

"**Por favor quedate…" **es lo ultimo que recuerdo, habia bebido a mas no poder, ni yo me reconocia y mira que no es broma, cuando estaba bebiendo me mire unas cuantas veces al espejo y he insulte mi reflejo, jajajaja me hacia tanta gracia,toque la guitarra al revez pensando que las cuerdas habian desaparecido de su lugar, insulte a castiel por que la guitarra no tenia agujero o boca como sea que se llame,estaba hasta las chanclas! en fin esa no es la historia ¬¬

Al dia siguiente desperte en una cama, que evidentemente no era la mia estaba 100% segura, al sentarme en la cama pude notar que a mi lado se encontraba.. **CASTIEL!?** Lo primero que hise fue.. lo que cualquier chica haria.. tomarle una foto,sacarle mil copias y venderlas a las fans del nalgas de pollo! XD jajajja mentira, aunque no era mala idea despues de todo,

no, ya enserio lo primero que hise fue serciorarme de que todo estuviera en su lugar y por eso, me referia a mi ropa, **mis pechos…MIS PECHOS! DEMONIOS NO ESTAN!** *estaba alarmada hasta que recorde que soy plana… pues nimodo _(no comi payaso)* _

Me levante con mucho cuidado de no levantar a castiel, aun me dolia la cabeza lo menos que queria es escuchar los gritos de castiel, con sumo cuidado baje las escaleras y fui a la cosina, nesesitaba comer algo, _*abri la puerta del refrigerador*_ nada! Puros restos de comida rapida, pizza,hamburguesa,comida china,japonesa,tailandesa y hasta un taco mmmm :9 el taco se veia rico ok ya…

**Este chico no tiene nada** –_dije pensando en que hacer_- **mmm tendre que salir de compras,que bueno que traje algo de dinero antes de venir aquí**-_Sali compre algunos vegetales,fruta,leche,pan huevo casi traia toda la despensa y regrese a casa de castiel, tuve que brincar por la barda de atrás ya que no tenia llave para abrir, me raspe al caer pero la comida estaba bien asi que no me preocupe._

Hice algo sencillo y rapido a mi parecer era pan tostado, ensalada de frutas con yogurt, unos huevos revueltos y unos cuantos hotcakes acompañados con leche y jugo, lo sufiente para una comida de dos, me sentia como recien casada- _estaba poniendo todo en la mesa, cuando castiel se levanto,_

**Buenos dias… al fin te levantas, has visto la hora que es?**- _me miro confuso, y mas a la comida preparada_- **que?**- _le dije a lo que el se confundio mas_- _**acaso no recuerdas lo que paso ayer?**__-_ lo _mire muy extrañada_- **emmm lo de la guitarra o lo de pensar que tu trasero habia desaparecido?**- _funcio el ceño_- _**eres una idiota**_-_se sento a desayunar conmigo_- _**hablo del beso**_**….**-_hubo un silencio incomodo por unos 2 minutos, yo trataba de recordar_-…- bingo! Recorde…

_**- "ME GUSTAS IDIOTA!"-**_ **ah! Ya,… sii me besaste ayer y yo correspondi a ese beso, es eso?-** dije muy natural, tomando un bocado de mi hotcake- _**siii, eso, que piensas sobre eso**_**?-**_estaba muy serio_- **pues no lo se, no tengo nada en mente**_- me rasque un poco la cabeza_- tir**"**_**no lo se"? eso es todo? Eres tonta? Tu minusculo cerebro no procesa lo que paso?**_**-** tiro el tenedor con el que comia, seguro y andaba en sus dias… claro! Por eso su cabello tenia mas color que nunca jajaja-

**Oye no tienes por que hablarme asi Castiel, se lo que paso y la importancia que tiene, solo que no se que pensar, paso y no se si queria que asi fuera, estaba borracha que me obligaste a tomar por cierto, pero dejame pensar**- se molesto mas…- _**sigues enamorada del idiota nerd ese?-**_ eso me molesto AMI!- **escuchame Castiel, no menciones idioteses como esas, yo ya no lo quiero es mas nunca lo quise, no insinues eso jamas entendiste?**- me levante e iba irme pero cuando esta apunto de abrir la puerta castiel me detuvo_**- Que te paso tabla?-**_ **he?**

_**En la pierna, que te paso**_**?-**mire de reojo mi pierna- **no te importa**- _abri la puerta pero antes de que me fuera Castiel me cargo hasta el baño, tomo un botiquin y luego me llevo al sillon- seguro tropezaste,eres tan torpe- _**oye! En primera no tropeze,en segunda no soy torpe y en tercera no tienes por que preocuparte por mi- **

_**Tal vez..pero tu me importas,ya te lo dije y si no quieres creerme me vale una reverenda mierd..-**_ estaba poniendome un poco de desinfectante y luego me puse un pequeño parche**- vaya forma de decirlo**- voltee los ojos- _**me importa poco, te dare tiempo, para que pienses sobre lo que paso y sobre lo que dije.. asi que aprovechalo tabla por que si no me das una respuesta rapida y concreta te atendras a las consecuencias-**_

Y asi fue ese dia en la escuela no hablabamos del tema solo, nos hablabamos normalmente, nos insultabamos de vez en cuando y practicabamos guitarra, las clases eran aburridas y demas

**Entonces**_**?**__- dijo rosalya_-_**entonces que?**_- _me hice la desentendida_- **no me hagas decirlo!, sabes perfectamente de que hablo**- _**noo, no lo se**__- intente safarme aunque con ella era casi imposible- _**que paso entre castiel y tu? Cuando estaban ensayando, lysandro me dijo que no podria ir por que tenia quien sabe que compromisos, asi que por ende los dejo S-O-L-O-S-.**

_**pues no paso nada del otro mundo, solo ensayamos ya sabes, guitarra,tocar,cantar,acordes,notas y demas...-**_ **aja! Y yo naci ayer, ya enserio lynn que paso? No es secreto que le gustes a castiel y a uno que otro chico de este instituto, no creo que castiel sea el tipo de chico que deje pasar una oportunidad de oro como esa**-

_**pues tal vez si lo es**_-dije tratando de esquivar el tema, aun no sabia que decidir- **vale, pero enserio dime, soy tu mejor amiga y no queras tenerme como enemiga, sabes lo cruel que puedo ser con mis planes**- _y bingo! No la queria de enemiga enserio_- _**vale**_ –suspire sin ganas- **pues…nos…-**rosalya tenia una cara de admirada-_**nos besamos ok? Y dijo que le gustaba, eso es todo**_- voltee la cara hacia otro lado estaba algo sonrojada- **woooow! Te lo dije, y tu correspondiste? Son novios?, no me digas que…?**-NO!- **que le dijiste que no … aun no dejas terminar ¬¬ mente sucia**-

_**pues no aun no lo decido.. es dificil despues de todo no se si le quiero, bueno claro que le quiero pero como amigo oo no lo se tal vez es algo mas…-**_

**pues dile que si!, ya no estas para pensar las cosas,ken se fue, estas vieja y te estan saliendo arrugas, ademas Castiel no esta mal, sin contar su actitud claro**- en ese instante habia pasado Castiel, temia que hubiese escuchado nuestra conversacion, ya habia pasado casi una semana desde que me propuso (según el) que fuesemos novios, para mi sorpresa tomo mi brazo y me arrastro lejos de rosalya – _**te la devuelvo al rato**_-

_**oye! Quien te crees nalgas de pollo? ¬¬**_ -casi siempre que me agradaba alguien demasiado le ponia algun apodo, a excepción de rosalya ella me mataria si le dijo algo- **te lo adverti tabla, te dije que me dieras una respuesta o te atuvieras a las consecuencias**- me jalo del brazo acercandome mas a el_**- emmm yo...-**__en eso llego el delegado ninja! Juas juas haciendo unas cuantas acrobacias despues de saltar del techo..(_deberias dejas las drogas)- _**el señor farres te busca Lynn- **_

**estupido delegado no vez que estamos en un asunto de adultos**-logre soltarme de el y nathaniel lo ignoro- _**lo siento tengo que irme, seguro es por el ensayo que no entrege**_-Sali corriendo de ahí era mi oportunidad de huir y hacer una vida nueva llamandome maria panchita de los angeles ramos dolores lucrecia de los perez villas rodriguez , ponerme un bigotaso norteño, cambiar mi dieta a tacos, entrenar un pokemon que sea un ponicornio volador llamado roberto vomita arcoiris y casarme con ash ketchum de pueblo paleta –

me safe de esta pero tendria que pensar en si estar con el, o no….

_**Bueno chicas que opinan con que ande con el cabeza de tomate? Jajajajaja hasta aquí dejo el cap que mi inspiracion se fue y llega cuando estoy acostada espero les guste aaa una cosa tengo muchisisisisismas otras ideas para unos nuevos fic aunque no quiero subirla por que luego no me decido de que subir o me revuelvo ya ahí me dicen ustedes bye bye felices fiestas! Ya salio eldarya *-* **_


	8. Aviso Importante

**AVISO IMPORTANTE FAVOR DE LEER NO LES QUITO MUCHO TIEMPO**

**(NO ABRA CAP DENTRO DE UN RATO)**

**_Hola bueno, Primero Que Nada espero Que Tengan excelente dia,este aviso lo quiero dar por que yo estos ultimos dias y quiza estos ultimos meses estare demasiado ocupada, tengo un concurso al cual me obligaron a participar (TT ^TT) y por eso tendre que dedicarle mucho tiempo por que tengo que usar el cerebro DX yo no acostubro a estar ocupada asi que va a ser un poco dificil pero pues si no subo un cap sera por eso agradesco las lindas palabras de mis lectoras que aunque son pocas cuando comentan me alegran el dia se los juro! bueno sin mas que decir me despido mucha suerte!_**

**bye bye **

**posdata: si alguien hace un fic de suXkentin me avisa! :3 si tengo tiempo lo leere ejejejeje**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola mis chiquillas hermosas! (no sé cuántos años tengan ustedes pero yo tengo 17 y me siento grande asi que para mí son pequeñinas XD) les dejo esto cortito por que como he dicho no tengo mucho tiempo y bueno ustedes lean GRACIAS por el apoyo!**

Estaba algo nerviosa después de ir a ver al profesor Farres que al parecer no me buscaba, me puse a pensar que respuesta debía darle , llegue a la conclusión de que si terminaba enamorándome de Castiel olvidaría al idiota de ken y sería feliz de nuevo, Castiel tenía mucho en común conmigo,

Nunca veía a sus padres y yo evidentemente no a los míos tocábamos guitarra y amábamos las o casi las mismas cosas a excepción de que él era como un delincuente y yo bueno yo no.. Creo

Le diría que si, que tan malo puede ser?, busque a Castiel por los pasillos pero no lo encontraba… donde se había metido? Ya sé! En la azotea, él siempre iba a dormir, fumar o simplemente perder el tiempo ahí

**Señorita Lynn, busca algo?-** me gire, era el bicolor quien me hablaba_**- jajaja Lysandro te he dicho como un millón de veces que no me digas señorita, solo Lynn y no, algo no, alguien**_…- me dio una tierna sonrisa-_** y se puede saber a quién buscas?-**_

- _**Castiel! Si, busco a castiel, le has visto? Tengo que hablar con **_**el**- cambio su sonrisa a una más seria- **aaahhh sii, le he visto antes, aunque no recuerdo donde….emm dime de que quieres hablar con él, podría ayudarte…**- me sorprendió lo que dijo el no suele preguntar esas cosas – _**una vez un chico, muy buen vestido me dijo que la curiosidad era un defecto muy feo…**_

-en su rostro se mostró un leve sonrojo- _**jajajjaja bromeo pues, supongo que ya sabrás que Castiel me propuso salir con él, no?**_- tenía una cara seria y triste no entendía por qué- **ehh sii algo me menciono-**

_**Bueno pues tengo que darle mi respuesta o según él me "atendre a las consecuencias" **_–imite el tono de voz de Castiel

- **eso es muy malo,el no debería presionar a una señorita de esa manera, si yo estuviera en su lugar, te permitiría tomar el tiempo necesaria para que lo pensases, yo esperaría una eternidad por usted mi bella dama…**

-estaba como recitando un poema me miraba a los ojos sin mirarme- _**ehh…..?**_-lo mire confusa algo sonrojada, que rayos me estaba diciendo?!, de repente volvió en si- _**lysandro?...**_

- **eh!** –estaba tan rojo que se podía mirar a kilómetros- **me refiero a… a que eso le diría a la persona que yo ame si tuviera una**_**…- jajaja que lindo y raro eres lys, pero me parece muy linda forma de pensar, algún día la tendrás, en fin tengo que irme y encontrar a castiel o me matara jajajjaja curioso no?**_- me fui hacia las escaleras que dirigían a la azotea y evidentemente el estaba ahí fumando….-

-volteo al oir la puerta abrirse- **ah! Eres tu tonta, pensé que era el delegaducho que venía a darme sus sermones **-dijo soltando el humo de su boca- _**si soy yo te estaba buscando sabes?, eres muy difícil de encontrar aunque me imagine que estarías fumando tus estúpidos y asquerosos cigarrillos-**_

**Y que querias? No pensabas seguir huyendo y escondiéndote como idiota-**

_**Oye! No me llames asi, Castiel nalgas de pollo**_- le saque la lengua- _**eh venido a buscarte para darte una respuesta y poner mis condiciones-**_ me fulmino con la mirada- **si crees que voy a seguir tus reglas estas muy equivocada tabla-**

_**Bien entonces no sabras la respuesta**_-me pare para irme pero el me detuvo tomándome un brazo-

**Que es lo que quieres?-** sonreí, lo cual hizo molestar un poco a castiel amaba sacarlo de quicio- _**vaya si te interesa**_**…**-

**Ya! Desembucha!**- dijo cruzandose de brazos- _**vale vale, bueno acepto salir contigo con la condición de que dejes tus estúpidos vicios y asistas a clases al menos más seguido, se escucha estúpido pero me importas y no quiero que termines mal por estupideces de esas, que dices?**_-

**Que eres una fastidiosa, pero si asi puedo tenerte para mí, que más da, ya pensaba dejarlo de todos modos asi que no ganaste nada**- sonrio de forma arrogante y me tomo por la cintura con una mano y con la otra me tomo de la barbilla con algo de fuerza en esta y me beso**- eres toda mia…**

_**Idiota!**_- no pude evitar sonrojarme él era muy brusco a veces y decía cosas muy …

Ese día se fue devolada, al dia siguiente al levantarme para darme una ducha, vestirme y prepararme para la escuela antes de todo eso mire con nostalgia la ventana que yacía cerrada tenía una cortina que odiaba pero aun asi la mantenía, no la abriría, era la única forma de recordarme a mi misma que las cosas cambiaron y no volvería a echar un vistazo para encontrarme con su ventanal cerrado desde que me abandono, recordé lo mucho que lo amaba… que lo amo… pero eso ya no importa me dedicare a olvidarle a él y su recuerdo, ya tenía a Castiel e iba a ser feliz con el definitivamente!...

Al llegar a la prepa no me sorprendió una que otra mirada de confusión, supongo que ya se habían enterado de que yo y castiel estábamos juntos, peggy seguramente había hecho una publicación sobre eso, no me sorprendería que fuese asi,

**Buenos días Rosalya!**- su cara era asi _***-*- buenos días pero cuéntame todo!**_- me dijo mientras mostraba el titular del periódico escolar **"AMOR EN EL SWEET AMORIS! PAREJA O DISPAREJA!?**" – me lo imagine ….- _**creo que no te lo podre explicar tan bien como el periódico de peggy….- **_en eso escuche una voz a lo lejos que me saco de la conversacion

**Ey tú! Estúpida! Ahora mismo vas a explicarme esto!, cuando entraste al instituto te deje muy claro que te alejaras de Castiel, el es mio, que no te quedo claro?**- era Amber con el periódico escolar, estaba echa furia! Era bien sabido que Amber amaba a Castiel desde niños-

_**Aahh.. me lo dijiste?, no lo escuche o mas bien no me intereso lo que dijiste, además Castiel no es de nadie que eso te quede claro el no es ningún objeto que puedas comprar, como tus cositas de "marca"-**_ la mire desafiante no iba a dejar que se metiera conmigo-

**Pues si no me escuchaste, ahora mismo lo haras, no dejare que te salgas con la tuya aquí mando yo!- **

_**Mas te vale no hacerle nada Amber o te las veras conmigo!**_- decía rosalya tratando de defenderme**- Tu no te metas**- decía amber mientras sus dos gatas se ponían frente a rosa y ella tomaba camino a golpearme-

Cuando intentaba subir los brazos para defenderme algo detuvo a Amber- **Que no te quedo claro zorra? espero que a la que vas a golpear no sea mi novia**- para esto me abrazo y amber nos miro hecha furia tan roja como el cabello de castiel para después tomar camino e irse junto con sus amigas- **idiota! Cuantas veces piensas meterte en problemas?, tal vez no este para salvarte a la próxima**

_**Que? Yo no tengo la culpa de que la bruja esa este enamorada de ti, además no necesitabas "salvarme" se cuidarme sola, que te quede claro**_- hice un puchero y me zafe un poco brusco de el-

Se cruzó de brazos y puso cara seria- **Tal vez, pero ahora soy tu novio y tengo que cuídate**-rei un poco_**- owww castiel diciendo cosas tan cursis jajajaja ya se te quito lo varonil? Y lo chico rudo?**_XD –

Se acercó a mí y me acorralo junto a los casilleros cerca de ahí **– Recuerda que ahora eres mía y puedo castigarle de la forma que se me venga en gana Ta-bla**- en ese momento, acerco su rostro a mi cuello lo cual hiso que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo por completo y me inmovilizara

**Ejemm ejem…..**-volteamos los dos- **sigo aquí!, me recuerdan tortolitos?...**

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap espero les haya gustado perdón por las faltas de ortografía :/ y por un cap tan chafa, una cosa luego de un tiempesito necesitare que manden fichas :3 quiero que participen para que mis amores no se queden solitos como mocos XDDD en fin bye bye gracias a mis lectoras las amo (si quieren ya dejar la ficha adelante…. Los chicos disponibles ya saben quiénes son menos Castiel y kentin :d)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola les traigo un nuevo cap **** espero que les guste y gracias por mandar sus fichas Black Ross puedes mandar tu ficha está disponible Nathaniel jajajjaja y creo que nada mas XD jajaajajaj tal vez meta un personaje extra e.e tal vez jejeje**

_Habían pasado varias semanas desde que comenzamos nuestra relación, que aunque me incomodaba el hecho de estar con una persona que realmente no quería, seguía aferrándome al hecho de amarle y separarme del amor que me une al recuerdo de ken, era cruel… lo sé pero, solo pensé en darle una oportunidad a Castiel que decía que tanto me amaba, sin decirlo tan exactamente, pues hasta el momento había cumplido todas mis condiciones, tal vez si me amaba de verdad… que injusto…_

"_Habían entrado nuevos alumnos, un par de gemelos! Solo que muy diferentes entre sí uno era gamer y el otro gay – mer? Bueno, me agradan los dos sus nombres son Armin y Alexy _

_Armin es el pelinegro al que le gustan los videojuegos, anime, manga y todas esas cosas, no niego que me divierte platicar con el de todas esas cosas, tal vez casi nadie lo sabe pero a mi me gusta el anime, los videojuegos, bueno me gustan aunque no tengo consolas ni nada de eso asi que solo queda en que me gustan, no conozco mucho de eso _

_Alexy él es un peli-azul no teñido según el jajajjaja el teñido es Armin… bueno él es una persona maravillosa, muy buen amigo es una lástima para muchos que sea gay, aunque a mí no me molesta en lo absoluto, lo único que me molesta es que me quiera cambiar el "look" porque según el…. Y rosalya visto muy…. Anticuadamente y como un chico va da igual!"_

**Lynn!..-**me gritaba el peli-azul tratando de sacarme de mi "transe"- _**ah? ... que decías Alexy?**_-dije girando mi cabeza algo confundida, no sabía en que estaba la conversación-

**Que si querías ir de comprar conmigo? , Te estas volviendo igual que Armin de distraída, solo que él me ignora por estar con sus videojuegos y tú?**- dijo con una mueca- _**lo siento, pensaba algunas cosas nada realmente importante pero, si te acompaño necesito distraerme un poco en algo- **_

**Entonces asi quedamos! Mañana temprano, tal vez invite a rosa**-se despidió y fue en busca de la peli-blanca- _**o no! Que hice los dos de compras y conmigo?!, tendré que pegarme la ropa al cuerpo…**_- reía el pelinegro concentrado en su consola**- jajajaaja sería buena idea, yo nunca me salvo de las transformaciones de Alexy y siempre termino en game over!...RAYOS!** –decía mientras perdía la partida, ahora yo reía-

_**Jajajjaja no eres muy bueno o sí?-**_ **eso es un duelo princesa peach!? **–Decía con su típica sonrisa- _**tal vez Armin tal vez jajajjaja**_-

-**lo tendré en cuenta cuando te invite a jugar**- decía mientras me revolvía el cabello para después irse-

**En otro lugar no muy lejano o tal vez si e.e….**

_**Lylian! Anda! Que no esperare un segundo más!**_- gritaba una chica de cabello morado y ojos ámbar- **espera! Un minuto más, Ya voy es que tengo que com**_**…**_-checa su monedero- **prarlo… me he quedado sin dinero**- pone una voz tierna- _**Kira querida amiga podrías tu… ya sabes…**_ _**Prestarme dinero! Tengo que comprar ese videojuego o moriré!-**_dice arrodillada- **no!, sabes bien que necesito guardar un poco para la próxima renta y tu igual deberías hacerlo en vez de comprar tantos videojuegos en los que gastaste el poco dinero que te quedaba…**-decia algo seria- _**vamos kira podríamos no pagar este mes y divertirnos mucho juntas!**_-

**Aaaa claro podríamos hacer eso! Como no se me ocurrio! Y también podríamos invitar al rentero y decirle que lo retamos y si ganamos nos cancela los 2 meses que tenemos de adeudo no crees?**

-_**siiii seria genial Kira Isabey eres una genio!, bueno que esperas dame el dinero *-*-**_decía extendiendo la mano de su amiga- **tu no comprendes el sarcasmo verdad? Vámonos ya! Conseguiríamos trabajo no gastar el poco dinero que nos queda**-decia mientras jalaba a su amiga sacandola de la tienda a rastras _**– pe-pero mi juego nuevo…..**_-

"_hola yo soy Lylian Towshed soy de baja estatura tengo cabello negro y ojos ámbar, no me gusta ir a clases, sólo cuando hay examen, soy inteligente asi que no hay problema, soy algo… bueno bien muy curiosa eso me causa un tanto de problemas , actualmente vivo en Francia, soy adoptada._

_mi familia es adinerada pero como toda familia o (casi toda) con dinero es interesada, al igual que sus amistades por lo que decidí nunca contarlo, soy una otaku de cuerpo completo y habitación jajaja vivo con mi amiga Kira Isabey ella me ayudo a rentar un departamento la conocí al mudarme a Francia nuestro departamento es grande el único problema es que he gastado todo el dinero que traía conmigo y tengo que esperar a mi molesta hermana para que me traiga más, aunque esta vez se a retrasado, mis padres se niegan a depositarme en tarjeta según ellos por irresponsable_

_Kira es una chica delgada y alta… mide 1,73 tiene piel clara y sus ojos son color miel a diferencia de mí su cabello es morado…. Es teñido yo lo se e.e…. le gusta la música, cantar y bailar y ama…. AMA! Componer canciones, admito que escribe unas muy lindas, pero tristes muchas hablan de desamor, al parecer ella no cree en el…_

_Es muy bromista y como se han dado cuenta muuuuuuuuuuuuuy sarcástica, aunque yo no note su sarcasmo algunas veces, ella es muy agradable, me encanta vivir con ella aunque se tome las cosas un poco serias con eso del trabajo…"_

_**L:Te digo que no te preocupes por la renta, mi molesta hermana vendrá pronto a dejar más dinero y a hacer mi vida imposible….-**_decía mientras abría la puerta de un espacioso departamento muy bien amueblado-

**K: Tal vez, pero no podemos dejar que tu familia gaste dinero que quizá no tiene, tenemos que aprender a trabajar y además pronto entraremos a la preparatoria esa y tendremos más pagos, bueno es mas no se tu pero yo buscare algo, asi podre estar más tranquila**- sentada en el sofá-

L: _**bien tal vez busque algo, que aguafiestas, me ire a ver anime-**_decía mientras subía las escaleras**- K: vale, y no soy aguafiestas! Solo que no podemos tener tantos lujos sin pagarlos!...ahhh!-**suspiro_**- **_

_**ly debería preocuparse al menos un poco en fin donde abre dejado mi libreta- decía mientras revisaba una pequeña repisa detrás del sofá donde se encontraba sentada- aquí esta! Ah escribir se a dicho, espero salga algo bueno…**_

_**En otro lugar del espacio tiempo…? **_

_**Nathaniel…? Sigo sin entender tu actitud desde hace semanas no me hablas como antes, te he hecho algo?**_- el rubio estaba acomodando unos papeles**- no, ya te lo he dicho , todo está igual que siempre te lo estas imaginado**-decía serio-

_**Vale, aunque no te creo, tú y lysandro cambiaron mucho su actitud conmigo desde que estoy con Castiel, no sé si sea por eso pero si Castiel les ha dicho algo juro que…-**_

**No es eso, es solo que…**- se sonrojo un poco- **no puedes comportarte de la misma manera con una chica que tiene novio o sí?**-me miro a los ojos lo cual me erizo un poco la piel, supongo que de tanta seriedad_**- pues yo no veo el problema.. No me trataban de manera especial, ni nada, pero ahora casi no me hablan o cuando hablamos se ponen extraños..-**_escuche una voz a lo lejos-

**Tabla! Te llevo a tu casa**-estaba enojado- _**ya voy, bueno luego hablaremos te parece?-**_ miraba a castiel, para después fijar su mirada en mi- **bueno cuídate lynn**

-_**adiós nath!-**_me despedí de él y me dirigí a mi casillero donde estaba castiel era raro que no se acercase y me montara una película con nath- _**hola Castiel, te encuentras bien?**_-

**Por qué lo supones tonta?**,-se cruzó de brazos mientras se recargaba en el casillero_**- pues… yo sé que siempre tienes esa cara de pocos amigos, pero hoy es una exageración!-**_decía mientras sacaba mi suéter

– **no es nada que a la princesita le interese**-decia aun enojado- **ooo bueno, ya te pregunte, no entiendo por qué te pones en el plan del chico reservado "nadie me quiere a nadie le intereso"**- up´ssss….- _**Estaba algo estresada**_-

**Mira niña, tú no sabes por lo que he pasado, quizás estarías bien con el idiota delegado, te vas sola…**-y se fue-

_**quizás no debí decir eso, agh pero me saca de quicio que no me cuente lo que le pasa … me cuesta un poco volver a preocuparme tanto por alguien y decir las palabras correctas…. Quizá mañana pueda comprarle algo, para que me perdone ..**_

_**hola bueno espero les haya parecido bien como represente a sus personajes ANTI456 Y CRISTAL38DIAMANTE se aceptan sugerencias chicas sin miedo no me enojo :3 , MIA BERRINERS si vas a participar te pongo en el próximo cap sip? Si quieren agregar algo a sus personajes me dicen oki? Me alegra que les guste mi historia que les parecio el cap?...la quiero cuidende y suerte bye bye! \(*-*)/**_


End file.
